


i can see my sweet boy swayin'

by Sporks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oh god I don't even know, needy harry is just cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporks/pseuds/Sporks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam's eyes nearly pop out of his head and he stops mid-struggle of trying to remove Harry's arm, because, did Harry honestly just call him Daddy? Does Harry have Daddy issues that Liam wasn't aware of and is having some twisted dream of his dad leaving? No, that couldn't be right because Harry has a great relationship with his father. Both of his parents, actually, and Liam's brain has short-circuited because Harry is looking right at him, blinking sleepily, with his eyebrows still furrowed."</p>
<p>Or, Liam's best mate Harry wakes up with the mindset of an infant and Liam may or may not be freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from West Coast by Lana Del Rey cause titles are not my thanggg.
> 
> Basically I just think Harry being needy is really cute and sorry this is totally self-indulgent. I get lots of ideas in my head that never get fulfilled because I suck at putting my thoughts into words, but. This happened. This is actually ridiculous, I'm sorry. Its not finished (obvi) so I'll put the rest up eventually. I don't even know if anyone will read this bc no one seems to ship Lirry but if you think I should actually finish this then pls let me know haha okay thats it. (I have no idea what I'm doing I've never written shit before lol)

Liam was sprawled out on the couch one night watching tv while Harry fetched them some beers from the fridge. The show was interrupted by a sad looking commercial about ill babies in Africa. Liam hates these ads, because he always ends up getting a bit teary eyed watching these poor, dying children whither away and he can't do anything about it. Harry comes back to the living room with two beers in his hands and tosses one to Liam before plopping down on the couch. Harry turns to Liam to ask what they're watching when he notices Liam's eyes are wetter than usual and his lower lip is pushed out in a sad pout. Harry turns back to the television just in time to see a close up of a sick child in Africa who seems to be suffering from malaria. Harry groans and rests his head on the back of the couch.

"Really, Liam? Why don't you just turn the channel. You know how upset you get at these fucking things."

Liam turns to Harry with his mouth wide open.

"Harry! How could you say something like that? These poor babies are suffering and there's nothing we can do about it but donate a couple pounds. It's things like this that make me just want to go to the nearest orphanage and adopt a little baby right now."

Harry scoffs. "Liam, please. You say that now but you couldn't handle taking care of a baby if you were given one."

Liam looks actually offended. "I could! I've taken care of my baby cousin once or twice and he seemed to-"

"Liam, c'mon, mate. Use your head. You're 20. You couldn't raise a baby right now. You know babies cry and piss and shit twenty-four-seven, right? All babies want is attention all the time, you'd be way in over your head with that one. Maybe in like, ten years when you're married, bro."

Liam furrows his eyebrows at Harry and looks away, eyes drawn back to the television, even though he isn't paying attention to what's on the screen at all.

"Whatever. That's not all babies do, you know. They're soft and cuddly and make cute little noises and-"

"-and cry and pull on your hair?"

Liam opens his mouth to respond but Harry beats him to it.

"You know what, Liam? Fine. Okay. You want a baby? Fine. I'll be your baby and see how you like it, yeah?"

Liam scoffs and then let's out an amused chuckle. "Funny, Harry. Don't think that'd be quite the same thing, would it?. 'Sides, you're not as cute as a baby."

Harry makes a mock-offended face and gasps while slapping his hand over his heart. "Ouch, Liam. Am too. Goo goo, ga ga. See? I'm adorable."

Liam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, so adorable." Liam yawns then and checks the time. "I'm knackered, mate, I'm gonna go to bed. You gonna stay out here or you goin' to bed, too?"

"Nah, I'm pretty beat myself." Harry stands and finishes off his beer before following Liam into the hallway with Liam's room on the left side and Harry's room on the right.

"Night, mate, sleep well," Liam says, and walks into his room. Before Liam can close the door, he finds Harry standing right behind him, coming into his room as well.

"Um, you need something?" Liam questions.

"Well, can't be sleeping alone, you know. I am your precious baby, after all," Harry winks and gives a dimpled smirk.

Liam rolls his eyes again, but let's out a laugh. "Right, of course. Let's get you all tucked in, then," Liam says, amusement and sarcasm oozing from his voice.

Liam removes his jeans and gets in bed wearing a ratty t-shirt and boxers. Harry strips to nothing but his boxers and hops into bed.

Liam turns off his lamp on his bedside table and gets comfortable under the sheets. He's about to doze off when he gets a poke in his ribs and hears a low, upset voice next to him say, "Heeeeey."

Liam's back is facing Harry so he flips over so his body is reflecting Harry's.

"You didn't tuck me innnnn," Harry sing-songs like the little shit he is.

Liam groans and sits up in bed. "You're wack, did you know that? Absolutely mental."

All Harry does is give him a content smile, but even in the dark Liam can locate a hint of a smirk. 

"Why do I live with you, again? Wait, better question, why am I friends with you to begin with?" 

"Because you love me. And I make you tea."

Liam sighs and tucks in the sheets and comforter on both of Harry's sides and Harry hums happily.

"Aw, you're so good to me, Li."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Harry."

"Night, Li."

They both fall into a deep, content sleep.

~~

When Liam wakes up in the morning, the first thing he notices is a heavy weight snaked around his abdomen, and a wetness on the point where his shoulder and neck connect. Great, Harry is drooling on him. He turns his head and groans when he's met with a face full of chocolate brown messy curls. He tries to remove Harry's arm from around his torso but the more he tries to separate Harry's arm from his body, the more Harry seems to cling on. Liam's bladder is about to explode any second.

"Harry." Liam tries to gently shake Harry awake so he can escape his grasp and rush to the bathroom.

"Harry, mate, let go, please. I need to piss."

Harry clings tighter at that, and furrows his eyebrows, eyes still closed.

Harry mumbles a bit and then hums, displeased.

"Daddy no, stay."

Liam's eyes nearly pop out of his head and he stops mid-struggle of trying to remove Harry's arm, because, did Harry honestly just call him Daddy? Liam doesn't know what to do. He manages to lift Harry's arm long enough to slip out of bed, but not without hearing Harry mumble, "Mmm, Daddy no."

Liam's heart is beating at an irregular pace because what is going on? Does Harry have Daddy issues that Liam wasn't aware of and is having some twisted dream of his dad leaving? No, that couldn't be right because Harry has a great relationship with his father. Both of his parents, actually, and Liam's brain has short-circuited because Harry is looking right at him, blinking sleepily, with his eyebrows still furrowed.

Liam pretends he doesn't notice and walks as quickly as possible to the bathroom and shuts the door. After he uses the toilet and washes his hands, he just stands in front of the mirror with his palms pressed on the edge of the counter while he leans forward. Maybe Harry won't even remember that he maybe, practically, pretty much just called Liam Daddy. Liam takes a deep breath and let's it out. He runs his fingers through his hair once before he decides that he can't stay in the bathroom forever. He cautiously makes his way out the bathroom door and notices Harry has fallen back asleep. Liam releases a sigh of relief. He's about to tip toe out the bedroom door so he can start on breakfast when he hears a very soft sucking noise. Liam turns back around and notices Harry has something in his mouth. Liam slowly walks closer and his heart is back to beating irregularly. 

Harry is sucking his thumb.

Jesus Christ. Liam has never noticed Harry sucking his thumb ever. When did he start doing that? Liam's seen Harry passed out more times than he can count, on the couch or in his own bed and Harry hasn't sucked on his thumb once.

Liam quietly slides out of the room and starts making breakfast and tea and tries to forget what he just saw.

About 15 minutes later, when Liam is cooking the bacon, he hears a cry coming from his room. The only possible person it could be is Harry, but Liam has never heard Harry cry like this. Harry is a silent crier, and right now he's practically whaling.

Liam rushes to his bedroom, forgetting about the bacon.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Liam asks, rushed and panicked.

Liam is standing at the edge of the bed when Harry finally opens his eyes. When Harry locks eyes with Liam all of the sadness in his eyes is washed away with a look of pure affection and gratitude.

Harry squeals and claps his hands together while repeating excitedly, "Dadadadadadada."

Liam feels a wave of uneasiness flow through his stomach as he looks at Harry making grabby hands at him and just repeats, "Dadadada."

Liam mentally slaps himself on the forehead. He finally gets it now, Harry's just taking the piss.

Liam gives Harry an easy smile. "Ha ha very funny, Harry. I was confused for a minute, but I'm not that dumb. You're still going along with the whole 'precious baby' thing, are ya? It's kind of creepin' me out a little, mate. Now c'mon, get your fat arse up, I made eggs and bacon, which are both probably cold by now."

He expects Harry to laugh it off and get out of bed so they can start their day. What he doesn't expect is for Harry to just sit there like a lump, eyes still shiny from the tears, and look at Liam like he just translated the Morse code.

"Daddy?" Harry looks so confused, and the fact that Liam is getting confused too is pissing him off.

"Harry, enough, Christ, just get outta bed and stop calling me that, it's really fucking weird."

Harry's face softens and he doesn't have a crease between his eyebrows anymore. Liam thinks he's finally going to stop, but then Harry's eyes fill with tears and he starts crying again.

Liam's heart is thumping against his chest because he doesn't know what to do. What did he do to begin with that made Harry cry this hard?

"Harry? Um. Shit. What did I do? Did I hurt your feelings or something? You're just acting weird, mate, c'mon. I'm sorry? Uh, you want some tea? Some bacon?" Liam starts rubbing Harry's back and says as many soothing things he can think of. After 5 more minutes of Harry absolutely blubbering, he finally resorts to sniffles. Liam is still sitting on the bed rubbing circles into his back. Harry scoots closer to Liam and curls himself into Liam's body, head rested on his chest like it's the most comforting thing Harry has ever known. Harry is practically in Liam's lap and Liam is still rubbing slow circles into Harry's spine. When Harry is finally silent Liam thinks he's fallen asleep, but then Harry wraps his arms around Liam's middle and nuzzles his face into Liam's now damp t-shirt.

"So. Um. Are... Are you ready to eat? I'll make some fresh toast if you'd like."

Harry let's out a small hum and gives Liam's middle a little squeeze before he says, "Okay, Daddy."

Liam freezes mid-rub but doesn't let the pause linger for too long. Since when did Harry's voice get an octave higher? Liam didn't even know he could do that. He just tries to shake it off. "Uh. Y-yeah. Um. Yeah, let's just... Eat."

He removes Harry from his lap as gently as he can to try not to startle him. Harry makes a disgruntled face at the sudden movement but thankfully doesn't start crying again.

Harry's not making any sort of movement indicating that he's going to get off the bed and join Liam in the kitchen.

"Um, I'll just leave you here for a bit if you want, yeah? I'll just, uh, let you know when breakfast is done."

Harry just blinks up at him, eyes still glistening. Liam doesn't wait any longer for a response and heads out to the kitchen, still so, so confused.

 

Ten minutes later he hears some movement coming from the hallway and is relieved that Harry is finally coming out so they can get things back to normal. When he turns around to greet Harry he doesn't see him. He looks down and doesn't know whether to laugh hysterically or faint.

Harry is crawling out of the hallway and past the living room, heading towards the kitchen. Crawling. On his hands and knees. Like an infant.

Liam let's out a small laugh because, what the fuck? "Harry, honestly, you're taking this baby thing a bit far, yeah? Don't you think?"

Harry doesn't answer him and just looks up and locks eyes with Liam. That same look of affection and gratitude pours out of his bright green eyes. Liam doesn't know when he deserved that look.

Harry shuffles faster on his hands and knees with a look of pure excitement and exclaims happily "Dadada."

Liam flinches. "Harry, shit, you're gonna get rug burn, mate. Get off the fucking ground."

Harry stops mid-crawl and looks up at Liam like he just murdered a puppy. Harry sits on his bum on the floor and Liam watches as his bottom lip quivers.

Liam does not want to calm a crying Harry down again so he leaps into action and kneels down next to Harry on the floor.

"Harry, I'm sorry. God. I just, I don't get what you're doing? Like, I'm just really confused and you're not talking to me. Will you please just talk to me for a minute? And stop acting so bloody weird? I don't like what you're doing here. It's creeping me out. But I gotta give you credit for staying in character for this long. Didn't know you could act. So please just. Cut the shit for one second."

He's looking right into Harry's eyes and just sees the same look as before: absolute confusion. His face softens again and now he's looking at Liam's hair with a soft smile. Harry reaches out and starts pulling at the styled hair in the front of Liam's head. "Ow, Harry. What the fuck?" Harry starts giggling and then brings his other hand up to Liam's hair to add to the fun. Now Harry is full on laughing. But this laugh is different than Harry's normal laugh. This laugh is light, and is just plain adorable. Liam's never used adorable to describe Harry in the ten years he's been his best friend.

Liam's too caught up in this new laugh of Harry's to realize okay this actually really hurts. "Okay seriously Harry cut it out that hurts." Liam grabs Harry's arms and sets them down at Harry's sides. Harry still has a happy smile on his face but doesn't try to continue violating Liam's hair. 

Liam stands up and looks down at Harry. Harry smiles up at him and lifts his arms up towards Liam. Liam just stands there and blinks for a moment and then realizes oh, he just wants to be lifted up. Liam snorts and rolls his eyes, wearing an amused grin. "Lazy arse," he mutters, but pulls Harry up anyways. He expects Harry to join him at the table, but Harry doesn't even make it stably onto his feet before he lands back down on his bum.

Liam sees tears start to form in Harry's eyes and hears a quiet "Daddy." Liam winces but wants to avoid Harry crying as best he can so he finds himself bending down in front of Harry.

"Harry? What the hell? Are your legs not working or something? What's gotten into you, man?"

Harry just blinks at Liam sadly, but thankfully no tears are breaking the surface.

"Um, alright, I'll just help you to the chair then, I guess."

Liam takes Harry from his armpits and lifts him up, making sure he's actually steady on his feet this time. Harry looks down at his feet with an uncertain expression and then looks back up at Liam with concentrated eyes.

"Daddy?"

Liam really tries not to wince. He really does. But Harry just sounds so sincere when he says it and Liam thinks that that's the part that disturbs him the most.

Harry is looking at him like he holds all the answers to the universe.

Liam doesn't know how he feels about that.

"Yeah, um. Let's get you to the chair, yeah?"

Liam starts walking forward and Harry is holding on to him for dear life. He looks down at his feet in pure concentration as he puts one foot in front of the other. He's wobbly like a baby dear learning how to walk for the first time and Liam just doesn't get it. Maybe his legs fell asleep. That's totally what happened.

(Liam knows that's definitely not what happened.)

Harry looks like he can't go any farther, like there's absolutely no strength in his legs. He looks up at Liam, and his heart falls a bit in his chest because Harry just looks so frustrated. Liam can only think of one solution.

"Um, Harry, do you want me to just carry you?"

Harry's eyes gleam at that suggestion. "Yeah, Daddy, up up up!"

Liam let's out a deep breath. "Alright. Okay, up you go then," and Liam grabs Harry by the back of his thighs and lifts him. Thank God Liam has been going to the gym so often lately. He situates Harry so that his legs are on either side of Liam's waist and Harry brings his arms up and secures them around Liam's neck and nuzzles his face right in between Liam's shoulder and neck.

"Mmm, Daddy," Harry hums contently.

Just ignore it. Pretend like he didn't even say it.

Liam walks the short distance to the dinner table and sits Harry down in a chair.

It only takes about five seconds before Harry is slapping his hands down on the table. "Dada, hung'y, hung'y, hung'y!"

Harry's mispronouncing words now. Fuck. If Harry isn't going to communicate with him anymore he really doesn't know what he's going to do.

"Alright, alright, fuck. I'll get you some fruit or something. You want some strawberries?"

Harry's eyes light up and he squeals. Actually squeals. He jumps up and down in his chair and claps his hands together. "Yeah Daddy, st'awbewwies, st'awbewwies!"

"Um. Alright, give me a minute."

Harry waits while Liam cuts off the stems of the strawberries and then puts them on a plate for Harry. Harry looks absolutely delighted until he looks down at his plate and picks up a strawberry.

"Daddy. Big."

Liam blinks at Harry a few times and then looks down at the strawberries. When has Harry ever had a problem with eating a strawberry?

He takes the plate and cuts the strawberries into fours and then hands the plate back to Harry. Harry looks pleased again and stuffs the strawberries in his face, barely even reaching his actual mouth. Liam just sighs and rubs at his eyes with his palms for a few moments until he hears "Done, Daddy!"

Liam doesn't think he's going to get used to that. He hopes he doesn't have to. This is already so fucking weird and he doesn't need Harry calling him Daddy for fuck's sake.

Harry stumbles down from the chair and crawls over to the couch and climbs on.

"Dadadadadada-"

"Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Harry giggles to himself and Liam sits down on the couch next to Harry and turns the tv on. Maybe this will get Harry out of his weird mood.

Harry just fits himself onto Liam's lap and snuggles into his chest. "Hi, Daddy."

Liam sighs. "Harry, look-"

"Wove you, Daddy." Harry says quietly while snuggling deeper into Liam's chest. Liam's heart can't help but swell at that. It just sounded so sweet and sincere coming from Harry, the same Harry who calls phone sex numbers for a laugh, or who would buy a mug with a caterpillar wearing a hat on it because it was on sale, or who tells the worst knock knock jokes Liam's ever heard. This Harry is suppose to be his best mate, but right now everything is so weird and different and.

He needs to call someone.

Harry's fallen asleep on Liam's lap with, fuck, his fucking thumb lodged in his mouth.

Harry sleeps like a rock, so Liam moves Harry's body a little so he can slide from underneath him and grab his phone. He's careful to not move Harry's head too much and he lays Harry back down with two pillows under his head. All Harry does to acknowledge any sort of movement is shuffle a little where he's laying down and sniffle once. Liam let's out a sigh of relief and fetches his phone and calls the first person he thinks of.

"Zayn. Jesus, man, I need your help," Liam rushes out. 

Zayn is one of the only other people he can call his best friend besides Harry. Liam and Harry had met Zayn on their first day of secondary school and have been best friends ever since. Zayn knows Harry almost as well as Liam does. Almost.

"Well hello to you too, Li," Zayn chuckles.

"Seriously, Zayn. Harry is acting so fucking weird, mate. Like-"

Zayn scoffs. "Mate, Harry is always weird."

"No, Zayn listen. All day he's been calling me daddy."

There's a pause on Zayn's end for a moment until he speaks again, and Liam can practically hear the smirk in Zayn's tone. "Kinky."

Liam groans. He's pacing around the living room now. "No. Not like that, man, like. Like. Like he's acting like a baby and he's treating me like I'm his actual dad."

There's another pause, but there's no hint of a smirk in Zayn's tone now. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. And it's super weird and I don't know what to do. He won't even talk to me like he's a grown adult. He has the vocabulary of a two year old and it's infuriating. I don't know what to do."

He looks down at Harry when he hears some movement on the couch. He sees Harry wiggle a bit and then speak with his eyes still closed. "Daddy?"

"Fuck. Was that him? Christ, I've never heard him sound like that before. What the hell is he playing at right now?"

"I wish I knew, mate."

"Daddy, come ba', Daddy."

He's barely paying attention to Zayn cursing on the other end of the phone.

"Um. Hold on, Harry, I'm on the phone."

"Who, Daddy?"

Liam blinks. "Uh, it's Zayn."

Harry let's out a little gasp and chants "Zay', Zay', Zay', Zay', Zay'-"

Liam can hear Zayn chuckling in his ear. "Shit. Wow. That's weird as fuck, mate. I'm totally looking this shit up on the internet and then coming over pronto. And I'm coming with Niall."

Liam groans internally. He doesn't really want anyone over right now while Harry is acting like this, but if Zayn is coming over with information then hopefully it will be worth it. Niall, on the other hand, will be pissing himself with laughter the whole time, he can already tell. Fantastic.

"Fine. Okay. But do you really have to bring Niall?"

"Yeah, 'course, mate. He'll be able to tell if Harry's taking the piss or not."

And. Well. That's completely true.

"Yeah, you have a point. Alright, when do you think you'll come round?"

"Hmmm, tomorrow? Yeah, tomorrow. Gotta make sure he's still acting weird."

Oh. Liam didn't even think of how long Harry would be acting like this. He takes another glance at Harry and sees he's gone back to sleep.

"Okay, man. See you tomorrow then."

"See you." And then Zayn hangs up.

Liam sits down on the chair adjacent to the couch Harry is lying on. Liam had to admit, this was the most peaceful he's seen Harry in, well, years. For a moment he thinks that as soon as Harry wakes up from his nap he'll have his best mate back, but those dreams diminish as soon as Harry slips his thumb back into his mouth and sucks gently.

Fuck.

While Harry is sleeping, Liam has some time to get normal things done, like wash the dishes, clean the laundry, and take a shower. It takes his mind off the fact that Harry is acting like an infant.

When he come back into the living room after a thorough shower, he comes just in time to see Harry waking up. Harry is rubbing his eyes with his fists and stretching his limbs out like a starfish, and Liam can't help but find it absolutely adorable. Harry spots Liam right after his stretches are finished and beams at him. Liam can't help but return a smile.

"Mmm, hi, Daddy," Harry mumbles and reaches out to his Daddy, making grabby hands for him to come closer.

"Um. Hey. H-how'd you sleep?" Liam walks towards him slowly and rubs the back of his neck.

Harry doesn't respond, just hums. "Wan' mulk, Daddy."

"You want milk? Harry, you don't even like milk. You even eat your cereal dry."

This Harry doesn't seem to care at all, and just repeats, "Daddy, wan' mulk!"

Liam lifts his hands up in surrender and heads off to the fridge. "Alright, fine, but if you hate it don't come crying to me."

Harry squeals when Liam comes back with a cup full of cold milk. Liam hands it to the boy on the couch but he won't take it. He just looks at it, as if trying to figure out what to do with it.

Harry looks up at Liam with a look as if to say "what kind of fool do you take me for?"

"What? What is it?"

Harry blinks a few more times at Liam before replying, "Baba, Daddy?"

Liam just stares at him for a moment. "Baba? Like- like a bottle? Harry, for Christ's sake, we don't have any baby bottles in this flat because we don't own a fucking a baby. Just drink from the cup like a normal person your age. You're not a goddamn infant, Harry."

Harry looks up at Liam with that same sad expression on his face as earlier. Fuck. Liam really doesn't like that expression. Harry's eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip pops out in a pout.

"No baba?"

Liam groans, so utterly frustrated. "No, Harry. I do not have a baba."

Well, that did it.

Harry has a proper crying fit, right on the couch. Smacking his fists on the cushions and crying his heart out. Liam doesn't know whether to rip his own hair out or comfort the boy bawling on his sofa.

He decides to do the latter because, fuck, he hates when Harry cries.

He sits down on the couch next to Harry and combs his fingers through his hair. "Harry, Harry, shh, I'll get you a damn bottle, okay? Shit. Just please calm down and stop crying."

Harry actually does calm down, and rests his head back on his pillows with a few loud sniffles.

"Daddy?"

Liam freezes. He hates when Harry says it in the form of a question. He makes it sound like he's asking so  
much of Liam, and yet nothing at all.

He doesn't respond.

Harry tries again. "Daddy?"

Liam really doesn't want to respond to Harry calling him that, but he knows he has to or else Harry will have a fit again. Liam really doesn't want that to happen again.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut and replies. "Yes?"

"Moo'ie, Dada?"

"What?"

"Moo'ie. Wan' moo'ie."

This is all so much more worse when Harry is fucking illiterate during all of this, along with the fact he only seems to know about 5 words and they're not even properly pronounced.

Liam uses his head. "Um. Movie? Is that what you want?"

Harry's eyes light up and he starts clapping. "Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!"

"Alright, alright. Um. You wanna watch The Hangover 3? You've been wanting to see that, yeah?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows at Liam. "No. To' Sto'y."

Liam puts it together quicker this time. "Oh, Toy Story? Really? Okay then." Liam can do that. They've watched Toy Story together before. Except that was different. Right now is very different. He finds the disk and slides it in the DVD player. Harry squeals and settles into Liam's side with his legs in Liam's lap, his body almost in a C shape, with his head on Liam's shoulder. It's then when Harry slips his thumb in between his lips and sucks quietly. Liam's mouth muscles betray him and he finds himself sporting a soft smile until he dozes off.

Liam wakes up an hour later to the end credits of Toy Story and a warm feeling on his thigh. He feels Harry shuffle around a bit on his lap and then looks up at Liam with sleepy eyes.

"Mmm. Potty, Daddy."

Liam freezes. Potty? He didn't. No, Harry is a grown ass adult, there is no way he-

Harry wiggles around a bit in Liam's lap and makes a frustrated noise. "Wee wee, Dada."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He did. Harry's pissed his pants right on Liam's lap. This isn't happening. Liam practically launches Harry off his lap and Harry lands with a thud on his bum on the floor. Liam quickly disposes of his sweatpants and tosses them on the other side of the room. Harry is looking up at him with eyes swimming with confusion and hurt.

"Harry?! What the actual fuck? Since when do you wet your fucking pants? This is not funny anymore, Harry. Actually, it never was. Just stop, please. This is getting to be way too much." Liam walks out of the living room and into the bathroom without waiting for a response from Harry.

After he cleans himself-he's going to have to remind himself to burn those sweatpants- he calls Zayn again.

He picks up on the fifth ring.

"Yo."

"Zayn. I can't handle it anymore, man. It's too much. He fucking-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Mate. Take a deep breath and calm down. I'm sure it isn't that ba-"

"He pissed his fucking pants, Zayn. On my lap. In all the years we've been mates he's never done anything like that." Liam sits down on his bed, pulls his knees to his chest, and rests his chin on his left knee.

There's a pause. "He did not."

"He did."

"Shit. Wow. Um okay, well, uh, I'll do some research and see if there's a reason why he's acting like this, yeah? Niall and I will come over as soon as possible tomorrow and I'll let you know what I find. Alright?"

Liam takes a calming breath. "Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow, man. And in the mean time, remember to freak out a little less. You might be hurting Harry's feelings."

"Uh, right. Okay, see you tomorrow." Liam closes his eyes and hangs up.

He looks up when he hears quiet sniffles coming from the hallway. In walks Harry- or, er, crawls- and he looks as sad as ever.

"Daddy?"

Liam sighs. "C'mere Harry, I'm sure you're not too comfortable with your pants completely wet, yeah? Get in the bathroom and I'll meet you in there with some clean boxers."

Liam stands and makes his way over to Harry's socks and underwear drawer, expecting Harry to at least crawl over to the bathroom and sit on the toilet. But when Liam turns back around with a clean pair of boxers, he sees Harry still sitting on the floor with his hands reaching up towards Liam.

"Up, Daddy, up!"

Liam groans, but bends down to lift Harry up and hold him anyways. Harry giggles and Liam notices his lower half reeks of piss.

Liam tries not to inhale the smell and walks Harry quickly over to the toilet and sets him down. He looks down at Harry, who's looking straight back at him. He's always looking at Liam. He stands there for a moment and thinks of his next move. What the bloody fuck is he suppose to do now?

"Um. Do you- uh. Do you want me to just leave so you can clean yourself? Or do you want to take a shower? Or I guess I could run you a bath-"

"Baff, Daddy! Baff, baff, baff, baff-"

"Alright, I'll run you a bath! Jesus."

Harry claps his hands while Liam turns the water on, making sure it's not too cold or too hot and- what is he doing? Harry is an adult for fuck's sake, he shouldn't be making his 20 year old best friend a bath. 

When he looks over to Harry to tell him to make his own bloody bath, he sees Harry- but it can't possibly be the same Harry he drank beer with yesterday- with his legs bent, pulled up to his chest on the toilet seat. Harry has his tongue poking out of his mouth and is tugging at the short hair on his knee.

Harry doesn't even notice Liam is staring at him. It's like Harry is in his own little world right now. Liam finds himself not wanting to disrupt him.

He ends up not having to because Harry decides to look up Liam at that moment and give him a dimpled grin. "Baff, Daddy?"

"Um." Liam is trying to figure out how to put a sentence together in his head. "Y-yeah. All good."

Harry positively beams at that news and holds his hands up to his Daddy for him to lift him up. Liam bends down to do it but then pauses. "Wait, Harry. You gotta take your boxers off first."

Harry stares blankly at him.

"I'm not doing it for you, mate."

Harry blinks.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm not bathing you."

Liam grabs the waistband of Harry's wet boxers and pulls them down. He's looking at the wall behind Harry's head, trying to avoid looking down at Harry's dick as best he can because no one wants to see their best mate's cock.

Liam refuses to pick him up this time because he's still wet from the waist down and he really doesn't want Harry's dick touching him.

Harry puts nearly all of his body wait on Liam and seems to try as hard as he can to stay up on his legs. Thank god the distance from the toilet to the bath tub is only a couple steps.

Harry makes it and plops down in the water with a loud splash. He immediately starts giggling and slapping his hands against the warm water, getting Liam wet again.

"Yeah, wow, so fun. I'll let you clean up a bit while I make dinner, yeah?"

Harry looks a bit upset at the fact that Liam is leaving him, but then his sad features are replaced with an amused look as he gets his hands on the bar of soap next to him and let's it slip through his fingers.

"Right..." Liam backs out of the bathroom and starts cooking the pasta for dinner.

 

After about 20 minutes, Liam is almost done with the spaghetti and Harry seems to be done with his bath if his constant call of "Daddyyyyyy! Daaaaaddy!" was anything to go by. He heads back to the bathroom and sees a very wet, but very clean Harry, with his soaking ringlets of hair dripping in his face. "Out, Daddy!"

Liam groans but helps Harry get out of the tub. He hands him a towel but Harry just stares at it.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? You want me to dry you? Fine." He grabs the towel and starts with Harry's shoulders and face before he pauses for a second.

"But I'm not touching your dick."

Harry doesn't seem to notice Liam's statement and just plays with Liam's hair instead. Liam can handle that. It's still weird as fuck, though.

Liam ends up carrying Harry to the bed because why would Harry have any reason to be using his own fucking legs, right?

Liam sets Harry on the bed, who looks patiently up at him, as if waiting for Liam to do something.

Liam scratches the back of his head. "Uh, I'll get you some clothes, I guess, since you don't seem to be planning on doing it yourself any time soon." He grabs the pair of boxers he pulled out before Harry's bath and walks hesitantly over to Harry's dresser and pulls out sweatpants and the first shirt he sees.

He helps Harry get his clothes on for whatever reason and they head back into the kitchen to eat. Well, Harry crawls back, much to his dismay because Liam refused to carry him.

 

Dinner goes fine, all things considered. Harry has seemed to forget how to use a fork and grabbed fists full of spaghetti and practically shoved them in his face. 

Liam groaned, laying his head on his folded arms on the table, knowing he'd probably be the one to have to clean up Harry's face, assuming Harry wouldn't care to clean it up himself. 

Which is- exactly the case. 

Liam ends up wiping a very satisfied Harry's face clean of spaghetti sauce and goes to wash the dishes. Liam looks at the clock. It's half past eight. Where did the day go? he thinks.

Liam looks back at the table and notices that Harry isn't there anymore. Instead he sees Harry crawling onto the couch and calling out, "Ca'toons, Daddy!"

Liam sighs. "Honestly, Harry? I don't even know what channel cartoons are on. You know why? Because we don't watch bloody cartoons ever."

Liam cuts his speech short so he doesn't continue, because it might upset Harry.

Liam relaxes on the couch and tries to find some sort of cartoon, but the only cartoon he can find is South Park and, well. He's sure Harry won't mind.

Harry climbs into Liam's lap and rests his head on Liam's chest like he's been doing every single time Liam's sat down.

Liam notices Harry quietly slip his thumb into his mouth and suck. God, that's so fucking weird. Harry looks like a legitimate toddler, and Liam didn't even know he was capable of that.

Harry falls asleep in his lap-thumb still being sucked steadily between his lips- and Liam's managed to watch 5 reruns of South Park before he checks the time. It's now 11 and Liam is exhausted from his absurd day. He tries to wake Harry up but Harry only budges slightly. Liam decides to move him off his lap so he can stand up.

Harry wakes up from the lack of warmth and slowly blinks up at Liam. "Daddy." His voice is laced with sleep and Liam wants to looks away as Harry raises his arms to be lifted up and carried.

Liam just goes with it. Maybe Harry's just having a lazy day. Without even thinking about it, Liam takes Harry into his room with him and turns on a lamp after sitting Harry down. He gets under the covers with Harry, who attaches himself to Liam as if he were a big magnet. 

"Ni' ni', Daddy. Wove you," Harry says.

Liam cringes. Fuck. This is all going to be so awkward when Harry stops with this act. "Um. Yeah. Good night."

Liam prays that when he wakes up tomorrow he'll walk into the kitchen to the sight of Harry making him tea, slapping him on the shoulder and saying, "You idiot! Can't believe you were taking care of me all day like I was a fucking baby! Maybe I should call you Daddy more often!" while laughing loudly in his face.

It would be painstakingly embarrassing, but at least everything would go back to normal.

Liam can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam wakes up in the morning feeling well rested, surprisingly.  
He also wakes up with the same heavy weight on his stomach and the same mouth of curls that he woke up to yesterday.  
  
Liam rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Harry? Harry, wake up." Liam shakes him a little.  
  
Harry blinks a couple times and looks up at Liam. A hum emerges from deep in his throat as he gives Liam a sleepy smile. "Hi, Daddy."  
  
Liam inwardly curses a thousand times in his head. _Great_. The only possible good thing that could come out of this is the fact that Zayn is coming over today with an explanation, hopefully. He'll see how Harry's acting with his own eyes.  
  
Liam doesn't respond. He picks up his phone from the bedside table and checks the time. It's half past ten and he has a message from Zayn.  
  
  
 _Zayn:_  
  
 _hey man I did some research last night and found some weird shit. Me and Nialler will be over in like an hour so hope your lazy arse is up and out of bed! xx_  
  
The message was sent 20 minutes ago. Liam has time to make him and Harry some toast and eggs with tea before they get here.  
  
They finish eating their food- well, Harry just stuffs his face and manages to swallow- and Zayn and Niall are going to be over soon. Liam gets jeans and a shirt on and doesn't even bother with changing Harry's outfit.  
  
Liam is watching tv on the couch while Harry rocks back and forth on his back on the floor, grabbing his feet with a soft amused smile on his face. Liam tries to ignore it. It's noon when he hears knocks on the door, and Harry pauses mid-roll. He's back to sitting up on his bum within seconds and he almost looks a bit worried, or confused. Maybe both.  
  
"That's the guys," he says to no one in particular. He might as well have said it to himself, considering Harry wouldn't respond to him anyways.  
  
He gets up and walks to the door, hearing fast pace legs and hands dragging on the floor right behind him. He stops at the door and looks down at Harry, who looks up at Liam and then back at the door. Liam sighs and then opens the door.  
  
"Payno!" Niall shouts excitedly. Liam doesn't understand how someone can always be so joyful. Like a hyperactive bunny. He feels a warmth come closer to him and grasp onto his legs. Harry is holding on for dear life, like Niall and Zayn are people he should be afraid of. And that's.  
  
Not right.  
  
Niall throws his arms up for a hug but slowly lowers them when he hears a small whimper by Liam's legs.  
  
Zayn must have been standing behind Niall because he walks up to Liam and says, "Hey, Li. So where's that little weir-" but stops when he looks down at Harry cowering behind Liam.  
  
Liam's brain stopped working ever since Harry grasped onto his shins like a life line. "Um."  
  
Before he can even begin to try and create a normal sentence, Harry makes it even more awkward, looking up at Liam with vulnerability swimming in his gaze, and says unsure, "Daddy?"  
  
Zayn takes a sharp intake of breath and Liam is pretty sure he just heard Niall choke on his own saliva.  
  
Liam doesn't know what to do. He feels like his feet are glued to the rug he's standing on and Harry is adding to the weight, like an anchor.  
  
"Um. Wow," Zayn says, breaking the silence.  
  
Niall snorts, obviously broken from his weird state of shock. "Damn. Zayn wasn't kiddin'. And here I was thinking Harry had some weird as hell daddy kink."  
  
The gears in Liam's brain start turning again. "Come in, I'll make some tea." Liam tries to turn around so Niall and Zayn can walk into the flat, but Harry won't let go. "Harry. Let the fuck go, mate." He shakes his leg a little, like trying to shake off a spider. Harry looks hurt at the notion but let's go hesitantly and follows Liam, Zayn, and Niall into the kitchen. Liam gets started making the tea and Niall and Zayn sit down at the table, just ogling at Harry who is crawling around at Liam's feet.  
  
"Daddy," Harry says. Desperation clear in his voice.  
  
"Christ," Niall breathes out.  
  
Liam looks down at Harry. "Harry, Zayn and Niall are going to the living room, why don't you go follow them while I make tea, yeah?" Liam looks back at the boys sitting at the table and gives them a pointed look and a head nod in the direction of the sofa.  
  
Harry looks at the boys and then back at Liam, making sure.  
  
"No, Daddy. Stay wif Dada."  
  
This has to be more embarrassing for Liam than it is for Harry because Zayn and Niall are now sitting on the couch just _staring_. "Harry, go!" Liam says sternly and points a finger to the living room.  
  
Harry's lower lip wobbles and he slowly crawls back and sits on the rug in between the tv and the couch.  
  
"Um. Harry? What's up, mate? Why are you acting like a baby, dude?" Niall tries. Harry just looks at him with a confused, guarded stare.  
  
"Niall, no. That's not going to work. You have to be gentle with him and treat him like he's small, okay?" Zayn says. Liam walks slowly to the living room and watches as Zayn sits down next to Harry and strokes his hair with a soft hand. Liam tries not to gape as Harry leans into the touch and closes his eyes.  
  
"Niall," Zayn starts, "keep Harry busy while I go talk to Liam for a minute."  
  
Niall's eyes go wide. "Wha'd'you want me to do with 'im? He won't even talk!"  
  
Zayn sighs. "Just- I don't know. Give him your keys." Before Niall can even stutter out a response, Zayn grabs Niall's key chain and puts it in Harry's hands. "There ya go, babe. Have fun."  
  
Harry looks at it like its a sparkling diamond. He tosses it up in the air and jingles it around like it's the greatest thing he's ever seen.  
  
"That should keep him busy," Zayn concludes. "Let's go to your room, Li."  
  
Once inside his room, Liam rips out the questions. "Well? Did you look it up? What's wrong with him, man? Or is he just pulling my leg and I'm the stupidest idiot on the planet?"  
  
Zayn takes a deep breath and pulls an invisible thread from his jeans. "So I looked it up, and from what you've told me, and from what I've seen, I think Harry isn't really himself right now-"  
  
" _No shit_ ," Liam interrupts.  
  
"If you would let me _finish_ , Liam. I was going to say, that Harry is really deep in a headspace of an infant right now."  
  
"A what," Liam says flatly.  
  
"Headspace, as in he is in the mindset of like, a fucking 2 year old right now."  
  
Liam sits and thinks for a moment. "But. Why?" Is the only logical question he can think of right now.  
  
"Uh, I dunno? People on the internet were saying they use it to escape from stress...some people use it for comfort. It's called age play."  
  
"That's- that's just weird. Zayn, he's not a baby. Hasn't been for quite some time now. What am I suppose to do? Buy him toys? Feed him from a bottle? Change his fucking nappy?" Liam's heart is beating hard against his rib cage. He needs to relax. "Fuck. Yesterday he was having an absolute fit because I didn't have a bottle for his milk. He _hates_  milk, Zayn." Liam puts his face in his hands, so, so frustrated.  
  
"Um. If that's what he needs, yeah."  
  
That makes Liam jolt his head up and turn to Zayn. "What? You're mental. I'm not doing any of those things."  
  
"Liam, listen. In the mind state he's in right now, he's really fucking vulnerable if you haven't noticed. If you just treat it like it's not happening and leave Harry on his own, he's going to wig out, mate. You haven't really got a choice," Zayn pats his back supportively. "I can start you off and buy you the essentials. You know, nappies, dummies, bottles-"  
  
Liam feels like crying. "This is not normal."  
  
Zayn starts rubbing circles into Liam's back now. "Well, no, not necessarily, but you're gonna have to get used to it until Harry stops. C'mon, it won't be that bad. It's actually kind of adorable."  
  
"You're not the one that's watched him cry twenty times in the past 24 hours."  
  
Zayn squeezes his shoulder and stands up. "Now c'mon, Li. You got a baby to get to."  
  
Liam winces at that.  
  
When they come back into the living room, they walk in on Harry climbing on top of Niall on the couch, who is dangling his car keys with an out stretched arm. Harry keeps trying to snatch the keys from Niall's hands saying, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." Niall is trying his hardest not to look thoroughly amused.  
  
Niall spots Liam and Zayn walk in and quickly tosses the keys to Liam. "Look, Harry! Daddy's got the keys now!"  
  
Liam feels like he might faint.  
  
Harry turns around and his eyes light up at the sight of his Daddy. "Daddy! Key key key key!"  
  
"Actually, babe, Niall and I gotta get going-" Niall audibly groans in the background-"but we'll be back real soon, yeah?"  
  
Harry's eyes are shiny as he gives Zayn a shy smile. He's grabbing on to Liam's jeans again. "Otay."  
  
Zayn smiles down at him. "Walk us out, Li."  
  
"But I don't want to go!" Niall pouts as they walk to the door.  
  
"Daddy!" They all turn around, and Liam had completely forgotten Harry was still sitting on the floor of the living room. Harry lifts his arms and makes grabby hands at him. "Up! Up!"  
  
Liam sighs but picks Harry up and sets him on his side. Zayn and Niall are just staring at him with a fond smile. Liam is more than irritated. "What?" He snaps.  
  
Niall just looks at Harry, still smiling. "Nothing, nothing. It's just- he's got his thumb in his mouth."  
  
Zayn is biting his lip, trying to hide his wide grin. Harry's got his head on Liam's shoulder and waves with the hand that's not in his mouth. "Bye bye!"  
  
Zayn pats his head. "See you later, pumpkin. Next time you see us we'll have loads of presents for you."  
  
Harry squeals and wiggles around in Liam's arms. "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
  
Liam winces and tries not to drop Harry. "Fuck, Harry, you're screaming right in my ear, baby."  
  
And- _what_.  
  
"Aw," Niall side whispers to Zayn terribly. "He called him _baby_."  
  
Zayn has this stupid smug look on his face and Liam honestly feels like he might drop Harry now. _Baby_? He's never called him that in his life. It just slipped out, like he was meant to say it.  
  
 _Deep breaths, Payne. Deep breaths._  
  
"Alright, bye everyone, drive safely," he quickly says and nearly shoves them out the door.  
  
~~  
  
Liam is sitting on the couch watching some trashy reality show while Harry lays on his back on the floor tossing Liam's keys in the air and catching them. It reminds Liam so much of a kitten with a ball of yarn that he has to look away.  
  
Knocking at the door catches both of them off guard and Harry sits up while Liam walks over to see who it is. He opens the door and Zayn comes strolling in.  
  
"Hey, Li."  
  
Liam follows after Zayn who's making his way towards the living room and setting a big bag on the coffee table.  
  
"Um. Hey, mate. Feels like I just saw you," he says sarcastically. "Uh, what's in the bag?"  
  
"This," he pauses dramatically, "is the answer to all of your problems, my friend."  
  
Liam stares at the bag, and then looks over to Harry who is also staring at the bag from his spot on the floor.  
  
Zayn seems to realize now that Harry is in the room as well. "Oh hey bud. I got you some presents!"  
  
Harry's eyes go wide and he sits up straighter. "Pwesents?"  
  
"That's right, babe. You wanna take a look?" And immediately Harry crawls over to the other side of the table as Zayn pulls everything out one by one.  
  
"Look what I got!" Zayn is speaking as if he were talking to an actual baby or a dog. Liam's stomach drops as he watches Zayn pull out 5 dummies, all a variety of colors and patterns. Harry gasps and claps his hands excitedly. Zayn smiles and leans forward so that he can place the dummy right in front of Harry's lips for him to take, which he does with gratitude. Liam watches in awe as Harry sucks contently on the dummy. Liam has to tear his eyes away from the sight.  
  
Zayn pulls out three baby bottles and a squeal of joy escapes past Harry's dummy-filled mouth. He takes out a stuffed bunny that must be incredibly soft because Harry snatches it from the table and rubs it gently on his cheek. The last toy is four or five plastic red, yellow, and blue keys hanging on a plastic keychain and Harry is vibrating with excitement. Liam can't help but think that even though this is so fucking weird, it's also kind of adorable.  
  
While Harry is occupied by his new toy, Zayn pulls out the less exciting items; including onesies, bibs, baby cutlery, and lastly, _fucking nappies_.  
  
"Fuck," is the first thing Liam said since Zayn pulled out the first item in the bag.  
  
"Think that should be good for a while. I mean, I don't know how long he's gonna be in his headspace, so."  
  
"Zayn. You have to take this stuff back. We don't need this stuff. _I_  don't need this stuff to be here. What am I going to do with all this shit?"  
  
Zayn looks at him sternly. "You're going to take care of him, obviously," he says matter-of-factly.  
  
Liam feels like crying. "I can't do this, Zayn."  
  
Zayn pats Liam's back just like he had done on Liam's bed earlier today. "Sure you can. I know it's gonna be hard and really weird but he's still Harry."  
  
"He's not, though. He's not Harry in the slightest, and I just want him back. I miss talking to him."  
  
Zayn looks at him sympathetically. "I know, mate. I'll do some more research and see if there's a way to get him out of his headspace, but it might just be on his own time. Just be patient."  
  
Liam puts his face in his hands and doesn't respond for a minute or two. "Fine," he finally says.  
  
"Atta boy!" Zayn cheers. Liam can tell without looking that Zayn is smirking.  
  
Liam absentmindedly watches Harry toss his plastic keys around when a thought pops up in his head.  
  
He turns to Zayn and slowly says, "Zayn... How the fuck am I going to change his nappy?"  
  
~~  
  
Zayn leaves shortly after. He manages to steal some of Liam's Chinese leftovers and a couple apples. ( _"You know how Niall gets when there's no food in the house, Li."_ ) Before walking out the door he gives Liam another pat on the shoulder. Liam is beginning to think that that's the only way Zayn knows how to comfort someone.  
  
When Liam heads back to the couch, he notices that Harry is staring right at him. It's strange, Liam thinks, because everything about Harry looks the same. His soft brown curls, his long limbs, his ridiculous tattoos, his dimples, and even the scattered pieces of hair growing right above Harry's lip that Harry refuses to shave. _"It's a work in progress, Liam. You just have to give it some time and have a bit of faith and it'll be a manly mustache in no time."_  
  
Everything about Harry's appearance is the same. Except for the way Harry's eyes seem to just - _transform_  when he looks at Liam now. He can see something shift in Harry's green eyes in a way he's definitely never noticed before. He looks at Liam like he's hung the moon himself. He looks at him like there is no one else in the world that could bring him more joy and happiness than Liam can. He looks at him with so much _love_  that Liam feels like someone's smacked him in the face when Harry gives him that look. And Liam just tries to understand. He tries to get it. But his mind just always comes up blank.  
  
Liam sits back down on the couch with Harry by his feet. "Mulk, Daddy!"  
  
And, well. Liam can do that he reckons. He can totally do that.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure." Liam never thought he would admit it, but he's eternally grateful for Zayn's drop-offs. Liam couldn't handle Harry being whiny over the fact he didn't have a damn bottle, so it was a huge weight off his shoulders to have these here with him.  
  
He fills the bottle with milk and hands it to Harry. He's watching impatiently as Harry just stares at it. He looks back up at Liam who is standing in front of him and holds the bottle out to him. "Daddy?"  
  
"What? You want me to feed you?" Liam asks incredulously. He can't help but scoff. Harry can't be serious.  
  
Except, Harry is actually very serious. "Daddy." He starts shaking the bottle around in hopes that Liam understands what Harry is trying to imply. It might also be grown-up Harry's way of saying "Get the fuck on it, bro."  
  
Liam sighs and rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand and closes his eyes tightly before sitting down next to Harry. Harry settles in Liam's lap and leans his head back on the crook of Liam's inner arm, like how you would hold a baby while they got bottle fed.  
  
Liam takes a deep breath. "Alright Harry, let's get this done with." He lowers the teat of the bottle to Harry's mouth and he begins to suck on it ferociously. His sucking stops short, though, because he pulls his mouth off the teat and looks up at Liam with a grimace.  
  
"Ugh, Daddy. Col'."  
  
What? "What does that mean? Cold?" And suddenly it clicked with him. He jumped up from the sofa, making sure Harry's head doesn't just plop down on the cushions, and grabs the bottle and sticks it in microwave. After about a minute, Liam takes the bottle out of the microwave and gets back into position with Harry.  
  
"Here, try this, babe." He carefully places the nipple back into Harry's mouth and Harry hums with satisfaction. He sucks even harder than before, and Liam didn't even know that was possible. Liam tries to ease Harry's mouth off of the bottle carefully. "Harry, please slow down. You're gonna get a tummy ache."

  
Harry obeys and goes back to drink, but at a much more relaxed pace. This pace just screamed _gratitude_  and _I love you_. Harry's determination to drink the whole bottle causes a soft smile to creep up on Liam's face.  
  
When he finishes his bottle, he removes his lips with a _smack_  and smiles brightly up at Liam as if he just accomplished climbing Mount Everest. He pushes the hair from Harry's eyes as he says, "Good boy."  
  
Harry beams brighter as Liam freezes. Fuck. Why would he be praising Harry for finishing a bottle of fucking organic milk? And why did Liam's brain decide calling Harry a good boy wouldn't be weird as fuck?   
  
Liam removes himself from the couch to clean the bottle. Liam just wants his day to be over already.  
  
~~  
  
Liam wakes up disgruntled on the couch with a familiar weight on him. He must have fallen asleep while watching some kiddy movie Harry was begging for. He feels Harry stir on top of him and hears a muttered, "Potty, Daddy."  
  
Liam's eyes shoot open fully as he takes in Harry's words. Shit. This is _not_  going to happen again. Liam doesn't feel a wet warmth like before so thank God Harry hasn't actually wet himself yet.  
  
"Fucking hell, Harry," he says while gently moving Harry off of his own body as quickly as he can.  
  
Harry is getting squirmy and Liam thinks fast. What the fuck is he going to do? Harry is obviously not going to go to the actual toilet and there is no way that Liam is going to use the... Nappies.  
  
Harry continues to squirm on the couch as Liam paces in front of Harry. "Daaaaddyyyyy. Weeeeee."  
  
Liam almost feels bad. Almost.  
  
"Alright, fuck." He lifts Harry and carries him into his bedroom and sets him on the floor. He grabs the nappies and kneels down beside Harry. Before he pulls Harry's pants down he takes a second to stop and think, " _What the fuck has my life become?_ "  
  
  
After putting on the damn diaper -with very minimal glances at Harry's dick, thank you very much- Harry almost immediately fills it. Liam groans as he goes to give him a new one, trying to think on the bright side of _well, at least he got it in the nappy this time_. It's about a thousand times more disgusting and uncomfortable changing a used nappy, and Liam leaves himself a mental reminder to pick up some rubber gloves from the pharmacy for times like these. Before he closes the nappy up, he gets a message from the back of his subconscious that's saying _put baby powder on him so he doesn't get a rash, you twat._  And- oh. Right, that tends to happen. And he'd have to deal with a whiny Harry for weeks if he let that happen. He grabs the baby powder and puts it wherever he thinks would probably need it. (Liam has never changed a diaper in his life, he merely watched his aunt change his cousin while simultaneously watching tv.)  
  
Liam has another thought that he wishes he didn't have. _Harry must be pretty cold in just his boxers._  He thinks about the items Zayn bought for Harry and thinks about the onesies that were in the bag. Harry seemed so happy about them and, well, Liam wouldn't want Zayn to have bought those things for no reason.  
  
He grabs one of the onesies - it's fuzzy and light blue with puppies all over. Liam needs to have a serious talk with Zayn about his choice of onesies when he sees him next.  
  
Harry is pliant as Liam puts him in the onesie. Liam sits back after he's done and can't help but feel warm inside. It's just- Harry looks so comfortable in his oversized onesie. His cheeks are rosy and his hair is bouncy and - Liam needs to stop looking.  
  
Harry seems happy now, though. His dimples pop out when he looks at Liam and he mentally asks for him to carry him and take him to the couch.  
  
  
Liam decides to order pizza for dinner because he can't be bothered to make another meal, and Liam ends up having to cut up Harry's pizza into little bites and putting it in the fridge for a few minutes so it cools down.  
  
Liam really doesn't want to deal with cleaning up Harry's face and hands due to his messiness, so he grabs one of the baby forks that Zayn bought and feeds Harry bit by bit, waiting for Harry to swallow before feeding him another bite.  
  
There's something about doing things for this vulnerable Harry that makes his stomach feel weird. It's not necessarily a bad kind of weird, but Liam can't think of a word to describe it. Feeding Harry and changing his nappy feels really... domestic. And that makes Liam's stomach knot.  
  
It's a bit before 11 when Harry starts getting fussy while they're watching tv. Liam starts to panic for a moment and then realizes Harry probably wants milk before bed.  
  
How Liam comes to this conclusion he has no idea.  
  
Liam lifts Harry off his lap and sets him back down on the couch. He can tell Harry is getting tired but he's refusing to sleep before he gets his bottle. Liam quickly heats it up and situates Harry on his lap and let's Harry have at it.  
  
He just looks so _happy_  when he's drinking his milk. All Liam wants is for Harry to talk to him. Say _something_  that would indicate that normal Harry is still in there some where.  
  
 _Just be patient_  he tells himself.  
  
When Harry finishes he looks content and comfortable in Liam's arms, and Liam has a feeling that Harry is going to fall asleep any minute. He picks Harry up gently and carries him to Liam's room, his head heavy on Liam's shoulder. He can hear soft even breathes leave Harry's mouth so he figures that Harry already fell asleep. He lays Harry down on the bed, and has a hard time pulling the covers over him. Liam gets in right after changing into pajamas and turns the light off. Harry doesn't curl into his side which- if Liam's being honest- he was expecting a bit. Harry just lays there looking around the room. "Daddy..." He sounds distressed and Liam can see a frown on Harry's face even in the dark.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Liam can't think of anything Harry would need right now.  
  
"Bunny, Daddy. Bunny bunny bunny bunny." Harry's voice is getting shaky now and _oh no_.  
  
"No, no, Harry please don't cry baby I'll get the bunny right now." Liam doesn't even have time to freak out about the pet name as he quickly grabs the stuffed bunny rabbit that Zayn bought. Liam gets back in bed and hands it to Harry who takes it and squeezes it against his chest like it's the biggest relief in the world.  
  
Harry finally squishes himself against Liam, his whole body weight practically on top of Liam, and cuddles the bunny to his warm pink cheek. "Mmm tank you, Daddy."  
  
"Um. Yeah. Yeah no problem, Harry."  
  
Liam falls asleep with questions of how Harry's weight on his chest suddenly became so comforting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this, thanks for reading! if you left a comment that would make me really happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang bang_  
  
The sun is trying to shine brightly through Liam's blinds when he finally wakes up.  
  
He can't help but smile when he looks down at those familiar floppy mop of curls. He can feel Harry's steady heartbeat and can hear his calm breathing.  
  
He runs his fingers gently through Harry's hair, then let's his hand slide down Harry's neck and down his back, rubbing up and down softly. It's strange, how easy it feels to touch Harry like this.  
  
Liam thinks for a minute. He could have sworn he didn't wake up on his own free will. He heard something outside his room, didn't he? There was a -   
  
 _Bang bang. Click_. Liam hears the front door shut annoyingly loud.  
  
"Oi, Styles! Where the hell are ya? Been ringin' you nonstop. You here?"  
  
Shit. Fucking Louis.  
  
Harry met Louis at a swap meet, of all places. They both happened to grab for a decorated dog food bowl at the same time. _"He doesn't even have a_ dog _, isn't that the funniest thing you've ever heard?"_  And no, it really wasn't that funny, after hearing the story repeated a hundred times. They've been best friends ever since. Well, not as good of friends as Liam and Harry are, of course. But still.  
  
Liam would be less bitter about the visit if he actually _liked_  Louis. His voice made him want to claw his eyes out and Liam is almost certain that Harry's new interest in growing his hair out is influenced by Louis. Why did Harry give him a damn key in the first place?  
  
Harry is still sleeping heavily on top of Liam. Liam is grateful that Louis' consistent calls of Harry's name haven't woken him yet.  
  
There's a blunt knock on Liam's door before it swings open, revealing Louis looking as bummy as ever.  
  
He opens his mouth, about to say something before he sees the pile of boy lying on top of Liam.  
  
Oh my God, the _onesie_.  
  
Louis' face goes incredibly blank for a split second, and then goes through about ten different expressions. First he looks relieved, then flustered, then confused, then smug. Liam hates that expression on him most of all.  
  
"So... What's going on here, then?"  
  
Liam groans and rolls his eyes. Which is his response to almost everything Louis says. "God, would you shut your big mouth? Christ, he's sleeping, you knob," Liam whispers as harshly as he can manage.  
  
Louis doesn't apologize, _how surprising_ , he just snorts obnoxiously and asks, "Why's he wearing a fucking onesie?"  
  
It's easy for Louis to get Liam's blood boiling, but he's about ready to punch him in the jaw. He would, if Harry weren't sleeping soundly on him.  
  
Liam sighs. "Listen, Louis. I don't know why you're here, but I don't really feel like putting up with your shit, so if you could just -" and then he pauses, body going tense when he feels Harry shuffle around a bit on his chest. _No, no. Don't wake up. Bad timing, bad timing._  
  
Harry releases a sleepy hum and opens his eyes slowly as he brings a soft hand up to Liam's cheek. "Hi, Daddy."  
  
Fuck.  
  
Liam can't help but let his eyes drift to Louis, who blinks once, twice, then starts laughing quietly. "Wow, Daddy huh? You know, I knew you guys were fucking." He claps his hands once and rubs them together, like he just concluded an investigation. "Although I'm a bit grossed out, not gonna lie. You could keep your 'Daddy' shit for when people aren't here, you dick. No one wants to hear that."  
  
"Jesus, you never shut up do you? We're not fucking, twat. It's... It's just complicated, that's all."  
  
Louis doesn't believe him for a second. "Yeah all right, big guy. Continue spewing your bullshit to me while Harry blows you and calls you Daddy some more."  
  
Liam shivers visibly at that.  
  
Harry hears Louis now, and he turns his head to the front of the room where Louis is still standing.  
  
"Harry! You been locked up with Liam here all this time? I've been calling you for the past three days and you never answered. Was gonna steal you away for a couple beers with Nick. Get outta that onesie and fix your hair and let's go."  
  
Harry just stares blankly at Louis, and it's all very awkward. Louis is waiting for a response and Harry turns back to Liam with a worried look on his face. "Daddy?"  
  
Liam utters out an "um" the same time Louis let's out an "ew".  
  
Liam honestly has no clue what to do. It's not like anyone's prepared him for something like this to happen.  
  
Finally Louis speaks up. "Uh, mate... If you uh, don't want to come that's fine. Seems like you're in a mood today, so. I'll let you two continue with whatever the fuck you're doing. Honest to God didn't expect Harry to be so kinky. I give you props, Haz."  
  
Liam wants to groan again, but he represses it. "Louis, it's honestly not what you think it is. Harry isn't really himself right now and he needs me to care for him a bit. He's not calling me Daddy because of some sexual kink, he just really needs me." Liam takes a deep breath. Shit, did he really say all that out loud?  
  
Louis still doesn't seem to get it. He's starting to look a little frustrated, like when he tries to spark a conversation with Liam at one of Harry's little pizza and movie nights and all Liam replies with are "mhm"'s.  
  
"Okay? I don't see why-"  
  
Harry sits up abruptly on Liam's lower tummy and slams his hands lightly on Liam's chest. "Daddy. Bunny? Where bunny?" He's completely ignoring Louis who is slowly walking closer to the bed.   
  
"Liam? Why the fuck is he talking like that? And what bunny is he talking about?"  
  
"Louis. Too many questions. I'm trying to find - oh!" He sees a fluffy grey ear poking from underneath the comforter and hands it to Harry. "Here it is, babe," he says with a warm smile. Harry takes it and cuddles it to his chest.  
  
Louis strides to the side of the bed where Liam and Harry are on and looks at Liam like he's about to strangle him. "Liam I'm serious. What's going on?"  
  
Harry is back to laying on top of Liam now, bunny clung to his chest and thumb lodged in his mouth. Louis stares at Harry with wide eyes but doesn't say anything before looking back up at Liam.  
  
"Well, uh," Liam starts. "Harry is like. He's like. He's got the mindset of a baby right now, I guess? And like, I don't know why, exactly, but, um." Liam has no idea how to say any of this without making himself or Harry sound insane.  
  
Louis just stands there and blinks a few times. He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. "Right. Okay,"  Louis finally says. Liam stays silent. The only noise being heard is the sound of Harry sucking gently on his thumb. "So... You didn't think it'd be a good idea at all to, I don't know, take him to a psychiatrist or summat?"  
  
Damn it.  
  
Liam sighs and closes his eyes. "Um. No? I mean - I mean Zayn looked it up on the internet. Seems like there's a ton of people that act this way." Harry shifts around, now laying on his back, still on Liam's body. He grabs Liam's hand and pulls it to his own chest where he splays out Liam's fingers and plays with them, completely ignoring the conversation going on.  
  
Louis watches silently. Liam's never seen Louis pause so much during a conversation. He's used to Louis being the quick-witted one who can think of a come back in the blink of an eye. Liam must have completely mind fucked him.  
  
"Zayn, huh?" Louis has never liked Zayn. Always thought he was 'too pretty for his own good'. "And he looked it up and said it was all normal." He assumes dryly.   
  
God, Liam really hates him.  
  
"Well, y-yeah. I mean -" He's stuttering now. He knows it's not normal but what's he to say what's really normal anyway? He'd actually be on Louis' side in all honestly, if things were different. This really isn't normal, but when he looks down at Harry, who's tugging on Liam's fingers one digit at a time, he can't help but defend Harry. "It's like. I mean, there could be situations that are a lot _less_  normal, you know?"  
  
Yeah. Good argument, Liam.  
  
"You could always talk to Zayn about it more, if you'd like. He seems to know more than I do," Liam suggests. Liam is just really done with this conversation. He'd much rather go back to sleep. Or set Louis' hair on fire.  
  
He'll save that for a different time.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll pass. I just..." He trails off, then says much quieter, "When do you think he'll be back to normal?"  
  
There's that word again. _Normal_. Liam thinks about the question for a moment. He starts massaging Harry's scalp and running his fingers through Harry's hair.  
  
"Dunno," he answers unhelpfully. Louis sighs, and the conversation ends at that.  
  
  
As Liam puts his sweatpants on, he instructs Louis to start making some coffee. Liam almost throws the coffee maker at Louis' head for every time he said,  _"But it's_ your _house, Liam. You should be making_ me _coffee."_   Instead of throwing the heavy object at Louis' head and causing brain damage, he throws one of Harry's boots at Louis' shoulder instead as he skips out of Liam's room.  
  
Harry is getting fussy as Liam moves around the bedroom, brushing his teeth and shaving because _wow_  he hadn't done that in a long time. He's surprised none of his friends have made fun of him for looking like a bear yet.  
  
He can hear Harry whining from his spot on the bed. " _Daddyyyy_. Daddy _pweeeaase_. Liam quickly grabs one of the new dummies and sticks it in Harry's mouth. Harry sucks vigorously and looks up at Liam with desperate but tamed eyes. "You hungry, baby boy? Is that it?" Liam should be cringing like mad for calling his best mate _baby boy_  but he can't be bothered to care, really. Every time Liam has called Harry a pet name, Harry's face lights up like it's all he wants in life.  
  
Harry nods aggressively, dummy still suctioned between his lips. He raises his arms and Liam takes that as his cue to pick him up and carry him into the kitchen.   
  
Louis is pouring coffee into three mugs when Liam reaches the kitchen.  
  
"Forgot to ask, you want any sugar in your...?" Louis trails off and looks up at Liam who's still holding Harry securely. He's just _staring_. Liam hates when people just _stare_  and he can't tell what they're thinking. He follows Louis' line of vision down to Harry who is resting his head happily on Liam's shoulder, sucking on his dummy at a steady pace in his adult sized onesie.  
  
Finally Louis speaks up. "You..." He takes a deep breath. "You realize this is weird, right?"  
  
And of _course_  Liam realizes that. "Well, yes. Obviously. But there's nothing I can really do about it until he goes back to his old self, is there? I'm just. I don't know. Trying to do what I need to do. Zayn made me feel like an ass yesterday and it made me think, you know, it doesn't have to be so bad?" He ends it in a sort of question because he doesn't expect Louis to get it. Shit, he doesn't get it himself.  
  
Louis' about to say something, probably something unhelpful and stupid, when Liam interrupts his train of thought. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make Harry something to eat and give him his bottle." Liam sets Harry down in one of the dining table chairs and scoots the chair in. He maneuvers around Louis as he just stands there. Liam is getting fed up. "Will you just pour the fucking coffee already? Christ," he lashes. "And Harry won't need a cup, thanks," he mumbles.  
  
  
  
They're all sitting at the dining table, the tension heavy in the room and it's all really uncomfortable. Louis made himself some toast while Liam cut up a banana for Harry with some pancakes.  
  
Liam doesn't understand why Louis just hasn't _gone home_  yet.  
  
Harry has been sneaking glances up at Louis, trying to figure out what to do with the fact there's another person in the room besides Liam. It's just so _awkward_  that Harry doesn't seem to recognize anyone. Sure he had done well with Niall and Zayn, but that was after they had won him over with toys and presents. Harry had actually seemed _scared_  when Zayn and Niall had shown up.  
  
He should find it amusing and be delighted that Harry is treating Louis like a stranger, but the sad and lost look on Louis' face just makes Liam feel a bit bad. It must be hard for him. He almost pities him.  
  
"Done, Daddy!" Harry shouts proudly, and Liam was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized Harry was done with his food. Liam smiles warmly at Harry before standing with Harry's clean plate and  petting Harry's hair softly. "Good boy."  
  
Oh God. He doesn't even want to look at Louis' face right now.  
  
Liam clears his throat. "Ready for your bottle, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Pweeeease!" Liam laughs quietly and gets the bottle ready for Harry. He's setting Harry in the correct position on his lap on the couch when he sees Louis standing right in front of them. "Is that..." He pauses and clears his throat. "Is that milk? I thought Harry hated milk."  
  
"Um. He does," Liam explains oh so helpfully. "Don't know why he loves it so much when he's like this."  
  
"Strange," Louis ponders.  
  
"Yeah, well." Liam shrugs. He pushes the teat into Harry's mouth and Harry starts sucking right away.  
  
"Wow," Louis breathes out.  
  
"Yeah," is all Liam can think to say.  
  
  
  
Harry finds it easier to open up to Louis as the day goes on. Mainly because Louis let Harry play games on his phone (He sucked at most of them), and let Harry play with his keys, which had _much_  more keys and trinkets than Liam or Niall's keys had.  
  
Half the time Harry just sits in Louis' lap and tugs on his long, greasy looking hair. Harry loves it though. Liam can't help but sense a burning pit of something that feels a lot like jealousy brewing in his stomach. He needs Louis to go home now.  
  
"It's getting a bit late Louis, yeah? Don't you have, like, other friends to go see? And like, a girlfriend? Just because you've been over all day doesn't mean I can tolerate you more than usual."  
  
Louis laughs. "Ah, Payno. Never was one to beat around the bush."  
  
Liam steps away as Louis makes a move to put his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Don't call me Payno."  
  
"Aye aye," he salutes. God, he really wants to kick Louis.  
  
As Louis heads for the door, he turns around right before he's about to open the door. He looks almost _serious_. "Hey, Liam? Keep me posted on how Harry's doing, yeah? Will you at least text me when he's back to his old self so I can talk to my best friend again?"  
  
Liam has to physically hold back a cringe at the use of _best friend_. Louis just needs to _leave already_. "Yeah, yeah. I promise, man." Harry is watching from his spot on the carpet in the living room and it just now dawns on him that Louis is leaving. "Oh! Oh! Bye bye, Woueee!"  
  
Liam can't help the small smile that grows on his face. Louis is looking at Harry with a fond smile and waves good bye. "See you later, Haz. Be good for your Daddy." He hardly finishes the word before he breaks out into laughter.  
  
Liam groans and sits back down on the couch. "God, Louis, just _go home_."  
  
Louis' laughter is now just a couple small giggles. "Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Talk to you later, Payno."  
  
Liam doesn't have time to tell Louis to not call him that before he's finally out the door.  
  
~  
  
The rest of the evening goes fine. Liam manages to find some actual children cartoons on some channel he's never heard of, and Harry is soaking it in.  
  
Liam is laying down on the couch with Harry on top of him, snuggled in with his dummy in his mouth. Liam is rubbing Harry's back soothingly as Harry giggles at the cartoons.  
  
Liam is dozing off on the couch when he feels something warm on his lower stomach. _Fuck_. Harry squirms around on top of Liam and starts to get whiny. "Daddy. Wee wee."  
  
"Yeah I know, baby. Hold on." Liam picks Harry up quickly and takes him to his bedroom and changes Harry with little to no fuss. He also remembers the baby powder, mind you. And if Liam looked at Harry's dick longer than would be considered normal for mates to look at other mate's dicks, well then, no one needs to know.  
  
Liam finds it necessary to rid Harry of all of Louis' left over smells from the day, like his cheap cologne and the faint smell of cauliflower (Liam doesn't even want to know), so he draws Harry a nice warm bath.  
  
Harry seems to love baths. It's the time where Liam puts in the lavender smelling bubble bath that his sister left at their flat the last time she stayed for the weekend. Harry splashes like mad in the water, and Liam would be pissed off if it wasn't so endearing. Harry pretends to be driving boats around in the water and Liam thinks absently that he should pick up some bath toys for next time.  
  
  
After Harry's bath, Liam is considerably wet himself, although he doesn't really care. He puts Harry into a new nappy and grabs the first onesie he sees in the drawer. It's a dark purple onesie with the pattern of two kittens having a tea party all over it. _Honestly, Zayn,_  Liam thinks.   
  
After Liam helps clean Harry's teeth, they get into bed and Liam turns his lamp off. Harry clings to Liam immediately and rests his head on Liam's chest.  
  
"Wove you, Daddy," Harry mumbles into Liam's chest, fingers clenching into fists in Liam's shirt, grabbing tightly.  
  
"Love you, too, Harry. G'night," he replies, but Harry is already passed out.  
  
~  
  
Liam wakes up the next day feeling as good as ever. Surprisingly, he's been sleeping way better ever since Harry's body weight had been pressed into him every night. His first instinct it to rub up and down Harry's back and in between his shoulder blades.  
  
Harry stirs on top of him and Liam gets ready to get out of bed and make Harry a bottle.  
  
Harry opens his eyes slowly, blinking sleepily. He gives Liam a sleepy, closed mouth smile. "'Sup, Li."  
  
Liam's smile falls and his heart does a weird fluttery thing because. Oh. _Oh._  "Um. H-Harry?"  
  
Harry frowns, brows furrowed. "Yes?"  
  
"Harry you're back!" Liam practically shouts. He sits up in bed and Harry grumbles, not happy about being pushed off Liam's body, and sits up next to Liam, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Guess I am." His brows are still furrowed and his expression is strange. Almost guilty, or maybe a little bit embarrassed. "I don't - Um. I'm so sorry, Li. I don't know what or how but..." Harry looks at Liam and bites his lip worriedly. "I'm really sorry."  
  
It's Harry. _His_ Harry. He's back. Liam doesn't know what comes over him but before he knows it he's grabbing the sides of Harry's face with both his hands and pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry makes a small squeak but then relaxes immediately and wraps his arms around Liam's neck. Most of Liam is just happy to have Harry's voice back.  
  
Liam remembers what he's doing and pulls back. Right, he's kissing his _best friend_. He rests his forehead on Harry's, and then leans back completely and looks into Harry's eyes.  
  
Shit. He just fucked everything up.  
  
Harry looks a bit dazed, and. Liam doesn't get why.  
  
"Harry I - I'm sorry I -"  
  
"Wow. Is that all I needed to do to get you to kiss me? Act like a two year old? Should have done that a while ago then I reckon."  
  
And - what?  _What?_  
  
"Wait what?" Liam can't get himself to stop looking at Harry.  
  
"Liam, I've been wanting to kiss you for months now. Maybe a year? Yeah, no, definitely a bit more than a year."  
  
Liam just sits there and blinks. Harry's starting to look around like he doesn't know if he's said too much, and Liam is still trying to grasp what Harry just told him.  
  
"Harry? Have you really?"  
  
Harry's looking down now, picking at his fingernails. "Well, yeah." He looks so uncomfortable now, and Liam hates when he looks like that. So he just does what his gut is telling him to do, pulling Harry to him like a giant magnet. "Come here," he says, holding his arms out and grabbing onto Harry's biceps.  
  
Harry hesitates for a moment and then scoots closer to Liam, until Liam is close enough to grab Harry's chin and pull him forward so their lips meet. He can feel Harry sigh through his nose as he presses harder into Harry's mouth.  
  
"Missed talking to you, you know," Liam says between kisses, breathing heavy. He kisses Harry again before continuing. "Missed it so much. Missed your corny jokes the most." Liam smiles into the next kiss as Harry chuckles.  
  
"Bet you did. Sorry I've deprived you of them. Promise I'll get a whole list ready to last for a life time of jokes, just for you."  
  
Liam bites Harry's lip lightly and nibbles at it. "Can't wait, babe."  
  
  
  
Liam loses track of how long they've been kissing. All he can think about is how weird this should be, but it feels like they should have been doing this for a long time. Liam thinks absently that this must have been what he's wanted all along, why he was so willing to take care of Harry after those first two days.  
  
  


They're sitting on the couch cuddled up, kissing and absentmindedly watching a movie when Harry announces he's ready to go to bed.  
  
On instinct Liam quickly stands up and goes to grab Harry under the arms to lift him up. Harry isn't helpful at all and just stands up instead. "Um, Li? It's okay, you don't uh, need to carry me or anything."  
  
And - oh. That's right. Harry's not really dependent on him anymore. Liam feels like there's a hole growing in his chest.  
  
Harry walks into Liam's room as Liam slugs behind him.  
  
When they get into bed after removing their sweatpants so they're only in boxers and a shirt, Liam can't help but feel like he needs _something_.  
  
"Hey, uh, Harry? Do you - um. Well, can I - uh. Would you want to -" Liam tries.  
  
"Liam? What is it? Spit it out." Harry looks a bit worried with an undertone of frustration reaching the surface.  
  
Liam flushes red, because honestly. Why would _he_  want this? "Um. The onesies." He quickly mumbles.  
  
There's a pregnant pause for a moment. "What about the onesies?"  
  
The heat in Liam's cheeks only seem to be growing. "Well. It's um. A bit cold, you know. And I was thinking, you'd um. Maybe wanna wear one." Liam wants to hide under his bed for as long as he lives because _what's wrong with him?_  
  
There's a beat of silence before Harry responds. "Yeah, okay, sure."  
  
Liam breaths out a sigh of relief. He doesn't know why he wants this so bad.  
  
"And I could like, help you put it on," Liam suggests nervously. "If you'd like," he adds quickly.  
  
Harry giggles quietly, sincere. "Yeah, if you want, Li."  
  
Liam sighs again. "Yeah," he says as he gets out of bed and heads to the drawer with the soft onesies folded neatly inside. "Which one you wanna wear?"  
  
Harry scoots down on the bed closer to the bottom to get a better look at the onesies. "I quite like that light green one. The one with the little dinosaurs wearing bow ties on 'em."  
  
Liam feels so warm inside at this very moment. He grabs the chosen onesie and tells Harry to lay down on his back.  
  
He removes Harry's shirt without even thinking about it. Liam can hear Harry's breath catch in his throat but then he sees a smirk growing on Harry's face. "Been wanting you to get me naked for ages, and now you're takin' my clothes off to put a onesie on instead." He chuckles lightly. Liam's happy that he can't sense a mocking tone in Harry's voice, he just sounds amused.  
  
Liam blushes again. "Shush. Don't ruin it." He doesn't exactly know what Harry would be ruining, but he just wants to enjoy the warm and pliant Harry below him. He finishes zipping up Harry's onesie and smiles down at him. "Bed time?" He asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighs, cuddling into Liam's side when he gets back under the covers next to Harry. Harry rests his head on Liam's chest and hums. "Mmm, you know. This thing is quite cosy. Might wear it all the time from now on," he mumbles as he kisses Liam's chest once before falling asleep.  
  
And Liam would be very, very okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than I expected! I've been really busy with school and shit. Anyways, this is the last bit and I hope you liked this, even if it was really ridiculous. Please leave a comment if you'd like :)


End file.
